weird_owl_karaokefandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Owl
Weird Owl is the host of Weird Al Karaoke at Little Mountain Gallery. He was originally performed by Shane McLean, and then later by Christine Bortolin. Weird Owl appears on stage at all times during the show, and will sometimes interact with comedians performing in-between his activities. His son is Weird Owl Jr. and his father is Weird Owl Sr. In 2018, it was confirmed by fans that Weird Owl is officially a Saw-whet Owl, though Weird Owl has not confirmed this himself. Weird Owl became the host of the show after the mysterious disappearance of Weird Pal in 2015. Physical Appearance Weird Owl is brown with a white face, yellow eyes and grey feet. He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with two yellow buttons. Weird Owl wears a wig with long brown hair attached to his round frame glasses. Sometimes Weird Owl's mouth doesn't move when he's talking, he says it's because of magic powers but this hasn't been confirmed. Weird Owl is about 9 inches high. It's difficult to estimate what Weird Owl weighs without being allowed to hold him but most fans agree he appears to be roughly 10-20 pounds. Rich Lore Weird Owl lives a life of luxury at Little Mountain Gallery. Eating human beings and birthing many children with a variety species of bird - children he says he sells. Weird Owl has a complicated relationship with his family as evidenced by the instalment when Weird Owl used his father's Nega Verse Portal Gun to send Weird Owl Sr. into the Nega Verse rather than have his son taken from him. In 2016, Weird Owl revealed that he has raised many of his children and was now without any children to support for the first time. In the song he described where some of his children had gone: "Some live in a fancy mansion And make the pillows soft Some are in pro-badminton They keep shuttlecocks aloft Some of them work in fashion They test lipstick on their eyes For others food is their passion They’re served with a coke and fries." ]]Weird Owl has been open about his willingness to include any and all sponsorship in the show including performing ads for Frank’s Hospice Care, Beaver Buzz energy drinks and Trojan Ultra Slims - a line of very small condoms. Although he says he doesn't like Little Mountain Gallery, Weird Owl successfully defused all seven bombs planted by his father, Weird Owl Sr. to save the audience and his son. Weird Owl briefly lived with a roommate, the troll, Mister Tiddlywinks, but was unnerved by the troll's behaviour and demeanour and devised a plan to make Tiddlywinks move out by offering him jewels and treasure he had accumulated over the years. Views on Other Bird Species Weird Owl has announced different and, sometimes, conflicting views on other species of birds. In 2016 Weird Owl announced that eagles were responsible for both lowering and raising property values in his neighbourhood of the forest. In 2017, Weird Owl had this to say on his views: "Lots of changes since we last did this show Deep state has started to all be exposed My owl heritage shouldn’t be negative We’re all different, pigeon, sparrow or crow Our world’s ripped apart by all the divides It’s clear there’s bad people on many sides No issue to admit I want to see flamingo’s birth certificates We should unite together against the flapping hoards The hordes of lower class We need to build a wall Made of glass so they can’t see it Then they’ll all crash and fall" Song Parodies in the 1000s.]] List of Weird Owl's song parodies: "Hoo Hoo Hoo" (The Who's "Who are You") "I Mostly Eat Mice" (Nancy Sinatra "You Only Live Twice") "I Ate a New Bug" (Huey Lewis "I want a new drug") In the song "At the Zoo" (ABBA's "Waterloo") Weird Owl declares a list of zoo animals that he would like to be intimate with, including a shrew, an emu and a panda, among other animals leading fans to conclude that Weird Owl is pansexual. Relationship with Shane McLean In a classic bit of meta storytelling, Weird Owl has an antagonistic relationship with Shane McLean (who performs as Weird Owl behind the scenes). and Weird Owl is the highlight of the ongoing story.]] Weird Owl once complained that Shane performs too much on the show and in the following song parody (set to the tune of Ozzy Osbourne's "Crazy Train"): "It’s Lazy And everyone knows He wants the attention on all his own shows (Like if) Scorsese Cast himself in Wolf of Wall Street This self righteous fuck, suckles at his own teat Takes spots from other comics Doesn't feel ashamed We all had to sit through another song from Shane It occurred and we endured a wank-off fest from Shane He kicked off three people So that he could sing They’ve been asking for ages, but he needs the whole thing garbage, shouted out of his jowls Do you really need to write eight songs for the owl? He says his songs are gifts to us from his genius brain strap in, it begins, there’s lots more songs from Shane You can go, it’s the whole show - it’s just more songs from Shane" It's unknown to fans if this song reflected any real attitude on behalf of the staff and crew of the show or if it was just a fun joke for everyone. Some have speculated that it was the former based on the long hiatus the show went on in 2018. Category:Characters